


Sleeping with Sherlock.

by jhsdhalr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhsdhalr/pseuds/jhsdhalr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is weird in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my Stories to post folder, so I thought I would.

John had been in the Army. He had slept in some noisy and uncomfortable places, but sleeping with Sherlock was stranger than anything he ever could have imagined. Once he and Sherlock started to have sex they naturally began to sleep together, mainly because Sherlock fell asleep right afterward and was difficult to move and John didn't want to move either.

Sherlock was weird when he was asleep. That was the only way John could describe it. He fell asleep on his back and to begin with just snored loudly. He didn't make one noise when he snored. He made a whole variety of noises. The first night they actually slept together John lay awake for ages listening. It was like sleeping in a Zoo, he decided.

However, Sherlock would soon stop snoring and start to talk. He talked mostly about dead bodies. John heard him say one night after they had had a particularly enjoyable time "his throat was slit from ear to ear" which was hardly the sort of thing you want to hear after you have spent the last hour or so making sweet love to someone.

As if this wasn't irritating enough Sherlock also had a habit of suddenly sitting bolt upright in the bed and shouting something. One night he shouted "point blank" and fell right out of the bed. He went on sleeping on the floor, talking and grunting, so John threw a blanket over him.

The sex was a bit weird too. Enjoyable, of course, fantastic at times, but weird. Sherlock liked to be fucked and he liked John to whisper in his ear at crucial moments. This seemed, on the face of it, to be quite acceptable, normal even, until John discovered that Sherlock wanted him to whisper a list of the bones in the human body. 

Sherlock liked to try out different positions and places. "It ought to be possible" he would say "I'm very flexible".

"I'm not though" John would complain "and even if I was I'm not having sex with you hanging upside down in a Tree."

Sherlock found John very exciting and was inclined to bite. This was often painful. He was also very messy in bed and liked to eat there. He didn't eat much any other time so John endured this oddness as best as he could. However, having your lover shout out "tea and crumpets running in butter" as he ejaculated was a bit strange even for John. It became even stranger when he insisted on actually having the tea and crumpets and eating the crumpets in bed.

All in all John was very happy to be with Sherlock but you had to be very calm and patient and not get mad when you awoke in the morning and found dried tomatoes in your hair or bits of muffin stuck to intimate parts of your anatomy, and dried bodily fluids all over the sheets and bedhead. It made for an interesting life if nothing else and one thing you could be sure of, you were never going to be bored!

End.


End file.
